Reptoid
Reptoid CR 1/2 XP 200 Reptoid mesmerist 1 LE Medium humanoid (reptilian, shapechanger) Init +0; Senses low-light vision; Perception +5 Defense AC 11, touch 10, flat-footed 11 (+1 natural) hp 7 (1d8-1) Fort +1, Ref +2, Will +3; +2 vs. mind-affecting effects and poison Offense Speed 30 ft. Melee bite +1 (1d3+1), 2 claws +1 (1d3+1) Special Attacks hypnotic stare, mesmerist tricks (4/day, psychosomatic surge), painful stare Mesmerist Spells Known (CL 1st; concentration +4) 1st (2/day)—hypnotism (DC 14), innocence 0 (at will)—daze (DC 13), detect magic, message, prestidigitation Statistics Str 12, Dex 10, Con 8, Int 14, Wis 13, Cha 17 Base Atk +0; CMB +1; CMD 11 Feats Great Fortitude Skills Bluff +8, Diplomacy +7, Knowledge (local, nobility) +6, Linguistics +6, Perception +5, Sense Motive +5, Use Magic Device +7 Languages Common, Elven, Reptoid SQ change shape, consummate liar, mental potency Ecology Environment any land Organization solitary, pair, or cabal (3-8) Treasure NPC gear Special Abilities Change Shape (Su) A reptoid can assume the appearance of a specific single Medium humanoid. The reptoid always takes this specific form when it uses this ability. The reptoid gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks to appear as that type of humanoid. This ability otherwise functions as alter self, except the reptoid does not adjust its ability scores. A reptoid can select a new humanoid form by spending 1 week preparing itself for the change, but can then no longer assume its previous humanoid form. Mental Potency (Ex) A reptoid's mental effects can affect more powerful creatures or a greater number of creatures than normal. Both the Hit Die limit and the total number of Hit Dice affected by each enchantment or illusion spell it casts increase by 1. For enchantment and illusion spells it casts that target a number of creatures greater than one, the number of creatures affected also increases by one (so a spell that targets one creature per level would be affected, but a spell that targets only one creature would not be). This ability stacks with the mesmerist's ability of the same name. Reptoids are bipedal reptiles from another planet, or perhaps even another plane—they refuse to reveal their origins to humanoids, even under duress. Disguised as members of others races, the reptoids seek positions of power in order to secretly prepare for an invasion from their homeworld. Even those who are aware of reptoids in their midst can never be truly sure who is real and who is an alien, as these creatures are often adept at enchantment and psychic magic, which they use to cover the tracks of their deceptions and to ensure the complacency or even collusion of their soon-to-be thralls. Reptoid Characters Reptoids are defined by their class levels—they don't have racial Hit Dice. They have the following racial traits. * +2 Strength, +2 Charisma, -2 Dexterity: Reptoids are both manipulative and strong, but they're deliberate in their movements. * Medium: Reptoids are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Normal Speed: Reptoids have a base speed of 30 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): Reptoids can see twice as far as humans in dim light. * Scales: When in its natural form, a reptoid has a +1 natural armor bonus. * Cold-Blooded (Ex): Reptoids receive a +2 racial saving throw bonus against mind-affecting effects and poison. * Natural Weapons (Ex): When in its natural form, a reptoid has a bite attack and two claw attacks that deal 1d3 points of damage each. * Change Shape (Su): See above. * Mental Potency (Ex): See above. * Languages: All reptoids begin play speaking Common and Reptoid. Reptoids with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except for secret languages, such as Druidic). Category:Monsters